Post your unpopular opinions here
Timebomb192potato * Mysticons is actually not that bad. * I hate rural life. * Kiwifarms and Encyclopedia Dramatica are the online equivalents to the Ku Klux Klan. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat is an awesome yet underrated show and Sesame Workshop are just plain idiots for defunding it for more episodes of Sesame Street. ITVdude2000 * Anime is weird. * Almost everything from the 2010’s is incredibly fake. * I am a cool person. Pixel *grojband is suck *miu is the most underrated character in dangan ronpa history. i love her. *miu should not have died *demencia is also the most underrated character in villainous. i love her as well. *i'm a sucker for underrated characters *end me ZeedMillenniummon89 *The Digimon anime only got good starting with Frontier. Adventure/02 and Tamers are bad and overrated **Adding onto that, Xros Wars/Hunters and Appmon are great **And also, Digimon has good games that surpass the anime. The argument that Digimon's games are bad has been outdated since Re:Digitize/Decode. *Devil Survivor>Persona *GT wasn't bad, it just had a lot of unnecessary filler *Saint Seiya is better than DBZ. Not by much though *The PSP and Vita weren't that far behind the DS and 3DS *The Switch is a terrible console and making SMTV for it has killed my interest in any future SMT games *RWBY is meh-ish. It's not good or bad. *I much prefer Aikatsu and PriPara over Love Live or Idolm@ster. I still like all of them though *MLG>GiIvaSunner *The best Persona game is 3. Though all of them are good *Legend of the Galactic Heroes is the best anime of all time *SEED and SEED Destiny weren't that bad *I always prefer dub over sub, unless the anime doesn't have a dub or the dub is incomplete and/or really bad *The best time for anime was the late 80's-mid 90's. *I don't care for MLP. *Koharu is an underrated character and there really needs to be more merchandise of her. *The "reshare if X" and "reshare for X, ignore for Y" posts are dumb. Makomi/SeHakurei *The Emoji Movie isn't THAT bad, even though i haven't seen it. *I wish some touhou characters like Koakuma and Kisume had more attention *The modern sonic games aren't that bad *Harassment shouldn't be tolerated no matter what, even if the "victim" deserves it *Lifes are more important than youtube channels *Fiction is NOT the same as reality as everyone makes it to be (if it was, then everything would be destroyed.). **In that note, liking Lolicon/shotacon does not make you a instant pedophile PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter *I'm not into My Little Pony. I prefer Care Bears and Popples over it. *''The Get Along Gang'' really isn't that bad. I love the characters, the theme song, and its messages. *''Sheep in the Big City'' has the best humor out of the old Cartoon Network shows. *I'm okay with Eight Crazy Nights. *I like Little Clowns of Happytown. *''Cocotama'' is a very underrated anime. *I don't mind mean-spirited humor as long as it's executed correctly. Madi Shinx *I like Rubbadubbers. *I also like Frankenguy and the Professor. Category:Opinions